Ice
Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (Trophy) |anime = #J20/#E18 - #J28/#E26 - #J48/#E43 - #J66/#E66 - #J99/#E99 |type = Elemental |hat = Old: A crown of ice crystals surrounded by a yellow (originally blue) circlet and a round orange gem in its center. Sometimes has light-blue tinted skin. Anime: Similar to the above, but the gem is blue and in a six-sided flake or star shape with a yellow outline, and there is an icy visor directly underneath it. Kirby turns blue. New: The gem is from the anime, but the circlet is plain and violet. No color change. |elements = Ice |powers = Freezes surface of water and lava |icon = |enemies = Pengi, Master Pengy, Frigis, Snowl, Emp, Wappa, Prank, Bukiset, Antler (white), Shield Carrier's ice shield, Propeller ( ) Chilly ( ) |mini-bosses = Yuki, Mr. Frosty ( ) Ice Sphere Doomer |bosses = Miracle Matter's ice crystals (ice form), Dark Mind's blue stars, Goriath's snowballs |helper = Chilly |amiibo = Rosalina}} Ice is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. It is a very basic ability that displays freezing properties and parallels the Fire ability in moves. It debuted in Kirby's Adventure. General Information Ice's main function is to unleash a wintery breath of ice, turning any enemy it touches into an ice cube. After that, Kirby is able to kick the frozen enemy forward into other enemies or obstacles. If the icy block isn't kicked shortly after it materializes, it automatically explodes. Rather than running, Kirby sometimes calmly ice-skates through the level, making it easier for him to kick his frostbitten foes along. The Ice ability has two extensions, both of which are derived from properties of said ability. These are the Freeze and the Ice Skating abilities. Ice appears as a Mode for Robobot Armor in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Move Set Animal Friends ''Kirby Battle Royale'' Move Set Video Robobot Armor Mode ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Ice Kirby appears as a trophy. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Kirby uses Ice Breath as his second Standard Special Custom Move. Kirby stands in place and exhales ice from his mouth. Opponents who touch it will be frozen. ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Ice Kirby appears in the anime. In ''Kirby Right Back at Ya!, he uses a slightly different hat design from the games with a six-pointed blue gem and small visor at the front. His skin turns blue, as it does in Kirby Super Star. He can breathe icy wind at his enemy to freeze him or her, and naturally it's not very useful against an ice-based foe, like Ice Dragon, unless it's an "inside" job, but can use the Freezer Suction/Ejection and Ice Kick on non-ice foes. In the transformation sequence, a chill wind makes Kirby shiver and turn blue before his crown of ice crystals appears and Kirby wears a visor crown. Transformation Sequence Flavor Texts Related Quotes In Other Languages The meaning of the Ice ability is mostly constant throughout other languages. Its Japanese name is 'アイス''' (Aisu), meaning Ice. Similarly, its German name, Eis, means Ice, along with its Spanish name, Hielo, its French name, Glace, and its Italian name, Ghiaccio. It's Chinese name, however, is slightly different; it is 冰冻 (Bīngdòng), meaning Freeze. This Chinese meaning shares its name with the Freeze ability, but Chinese also has its own, distinct name for the Freeze ability. Trivia *In Kirby's Adventure, Kirby will turn pale white and blue to signify this change. In later games without ability caps, he only changes color as he performs his special move. *In the French version of Kirby's Adventure, the icons for Ice and Freeze are swapped. *Despite Ice being the more extensive Copy Ability between Freeze and itself, Freeze made an appearance in the ''Kirby'' series before Ice. *Along with Sword and Tornado, Ice is the fourth most commonly used copy ability in the anime (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) , with five appearances. *In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, this ability still turned Kirby blue, even in multiplayer. This was removed in later games to prevent confusion, eliminating Kirby's color-changing feature. The artwork for Kirby & The Amazing Mirror was altered appropriately from this game. *As of Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Kirby won't slip on ice if he has this ability. *''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' is the first game to have Kirby stay pink instead of turning blue upon receiving Ice. *Ice Kirby appears as a collectible trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ice Kirby's headband includes the six-pointed star or flake from the anime, which was not added to the games until Kirby's Return to Dream Land when the hat was given a slight redesign. *Curiously, in Kirby Super Star Ultra, the round gem is blue instead of orange. Also, in Kirby's sprite for Kirby Super Star, Ice Kirby's crown shares the same look as Fire Kirby and Plasma Kirby, though with a different color scheme. *In Kirby: Squeak Squad, Kirby's Ice Breath is able to freeze water into small ice cubes, allowing him to walk on it. The ice can be broken by his normal attacks or other Copy Abilities. Also, if Kirby hits water or enemies in Quick Fall mode, his crown will freeze them. *This is the only Copy Ability to appear in every Kirby game that has Abilities. Artwork KA Ice.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Ice.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:Ice.JPG|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Ice_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' HnK_Ice_2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Ice_3.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Ice.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:Ice.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Image:icekirby.jpg|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' image:ice.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL_Ice_artwork_menu.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Ice_artwork.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Kirby-ice.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Gallery KA_Ice_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Ice_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KNiD_Ice.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq_Ice_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Ice kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) KSSU_Ice.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KTD_Ice.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR_Ice.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Pause Ice Robobot artwork.png|Ice Robobot Armor Mode from Kirby: Planet Robobot Ice Kirby Battle Royale.jpeg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Screen-ice.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Sprites and Models Ability Kirby Freeze or Ice Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Ability Kirby Ice 2881.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ice Kirby (Kirby's Dream Land 3).png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Ability Kirby Ice 15592.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Ability Kirby Ice 2656.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad Kirby Ice Trophy 3771.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) KSSU Ice Kirby Sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Fig 20 kirby ice.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) KSA Ice Kirby model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Other Ability Icons Image:Adv ice.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Ice icon 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Ice Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) Image:Ice Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' image:Ice Kirby's Dream Land 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' File:Ice_icon64.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' image:IceiconKNIDLKATAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror File:IceiconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:IceiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' IceIconKSSU3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Image:KRtDL Ice icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Ice_icon.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' de:Eis es:Hielo fr:Glace it:Ghiaccio ja:アイス zh:冰 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Robobot Armor Modes Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies Category:Elemental Copy Ability Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities